Interoperability communication systems are used to facilitate communication across different communication paradigms, such as public switched telephone networks (PSTNs) and radio networks. As a result, land-based radios, for example, can communicate with PSTN, cellular, or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephones. To ensure the availability of communication, each individual communication network has backups. For example, computer networks have redundant routers to ensure connectivity when one or more routers fail. In another example, radio networks may utilize another radio frequency channel to provide redundancy and serve as backups when one or more radio towers become unavailable. Although each individual communication network has its own backup services, the interoperability communication system, as a whole, is still vulnerable to communication failures because the backup services operate only within the individual communication networks.